Codename: Sailor Earth
by Weaver the 8th
Summary: Mamoru Chiba is the guardian of the earth, but because he was born a man he was unable to use the full power of his star seed. What if though, in a parallel world, Mamoru was born a young woman? In this fan fiction we watch as Mami Chiba grows and fights alongside Sailor Moon and the rest as they defend the world from the Dark Kingdom
1. Sailor Earth Appears

″Mami Chiba, 17 years old...″ The librarian looked up from the student I.D. and looked over the black haired woman before him. ″What brings you to this section of the library?″ Giving back her card he smirked and nodded his had.

Mami Chiba sighed and took her I.D. back. ″Honestly, I'm not too sure myself.″ Walking past the librarian, she began to look amongst the hundreds of books that were shelved all around her. Taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, she looked it over revealing that it said Silver Crystal, followed by a series of books to do with gems and ores. Crumpling up the paper she stuffed it back in her pocket and began looking through the books.

' _I don't know why I'm doing this... it was just some stupid dream anyway. I doubt I'll find anything about this Silver Crystal.'_ Taking out her first book she stuffed it under her arm and continued her search. ' _Then, I have been having that dream a lot. That can't be normal. That girl in them...'_ she stopped in the middle of an aisle of books and held her hand to her chest. ' _I feel I must know her somehow.'_

Sitting herself down at a table, she began to flip through each of the books, searching for her desired entry. As time passed, the sunlight that came through the windows began to dim more and more until the librarian came up to her and tapped her shoulder. ″Hmm?″ Mami looked groggily at the librarian who laughed.

″Nice to see such a diligent student, but the library is going to be closing soon. We can check those books out for you if you'd like Ms. Chiba.″ The librarian helped Mami and picked up some of her books.

″That'd be rather nice of you. Thanks.″ Mami sighed and held her head which was beginning to ache. ' _Haven't found a thing yet about it. I hope this isn't a waste of my time.'_

As she walked on out of the library she looked up to the sun which was swiftly descending. Smiling Mami held the books tightly to her chest and she nodded her head. ″There's gonna be a full moon tonight.″ she said aloud as she walked down the steps of the library. Making it to the street, Mami was hit by some young man who was running by. He hopped around her after catching his balance and quickly sped off into the encroaching darkness. ″Hey! Idiot! Watch where you're going!″ Mami scoffed and pulled back some hair that had fallen into her face. ″Could have at least helped me pick the books up.″ Kneeling down she began to do just that when she heard heavy breathing.

Slowly standing up, she looked around and saw nothing. Looking back to the library she saw the librarian locking up, and a sense of comfort from seeing another person put her mind at ease. Walking down the street, close to the lamplights, Mami continued on her way home. After getting a good distance from the library there was the sound of footsteps pattering loudly behind her. Turning her back to see what this was she saw nothing. With an agitated face, she rolled her eyes and kept moving forward.

Eventually she came across the familiar sight of the runner who had passed her mere moments before. ″What? All out of breath?″ Mami stood by the man's sighed and glared down at him as his shoulders heaved up and down. ″Would it be too much on your part to offer an apology.″

When the man looked up to Mami, she saw his eyes were bulging out, and his skin was exceedingly pale. Her eyes softened and she reached out to touch his shoulders. ″What.. what happened?″

The young man looked back down the street that the two had come, and Mami saw a fog rolling in. Squinting to see through the fog she saw a large lumbering figure walking towards them. It was breathing heavily, and as it got closer Mami saw that it had what appeared to be tentacles for arms.

″What is that thing!″ Mami began to turn about and helped the young man go running. ″Go! Go!″ As she ran she dropped her books and kept pushing the young man on.

There was a loud cry from behind them and Mami felt something wrap around her ankle. With a scream she was ripped away from the young man who tripped and fell on his face. Dangling in the air, Mami was close enough to the creature to make out a feminine figure with a giant gaping mouth with fangs. ″Energy for the master!″ it hissed as Mami began to glow.

The young man watched in horror as the glowing began to descend down into a red jewel that the monster wore about her neck. Before it could enter however it went streaming back into Mami. ″What?″

The monster lowered Mami to her eye level and saw on her forehead a glowing circle with a cross in it. ″What is this?″

'My lord~' A soft voice entered Mami's ears.

″Huh?″ Mami opened her eyes and looked around dazedly.

'My lord, you must summon the power in you! Take the power that is your right and say Earth Power, Make up!'

Mami looked at the monster and with a furious punch, hit it squarely in the nose making it shout in pain and release her. Looking back to the young man, she saw that he had already run off. ″Figures...″

'My lord! While its disoriented! Call your power and say Earth Power Make up!'

″Huh? I... all right.″ Mami held our her hand and concentrated on funneling all her energy into her hand. As she did a shining light began to form there and in an instant it transformed into a black pen that had a circle with a cross on the top of it. Snatching it, Mami held it close to herself and shouted. ″Earth Power, Make up!″

What happened next was a complete surprise to Mami. She became filled with a warm light that levitated her from the ground. Holding herself tightly she could feel somethings being wrapped onto her. When she descended back to the ground she found herself in a completely new outfit. A black sailor suit with a red skirt and what appeared to be a choker with the circle that kept appearing everywhere. ″What, what should I do now?!″ Mami looked up and saw the monster getting back to her feet.

'Use your power, you know it better than anyone my lord.' the voice sounded as if it was fading away, and soon there was nothing but the monster lunging at Mami.

″Fine! Be as vague as possible!″ She shouted as she kept dodging the tentacles. ″Power that I already know?″ As she pondered this something occurred to her, almost an instinctual thought. As a tentacle wrapped around her wrist, Mami smacked it off and jumped away. ″Rose...″ The world around her began to glow with a faint pink aura. ″Petal...″ the scent of said flower began to loom over the entire area. ″Storm!″ As she said this a barrage of red roses came flying from the ether and blasting the monster who cried out in horror as it was mauled to death by roses.

After the barrage ended, Mami watched as the monster turned to dust and blow away. Blinking dumbfound at this she looked to her hands. ″I just killed Cthulhu with flowers...″ She clenched her fists and smirked. ″Well, I suppose that dream with the princess is now the second weirdest thing going on here.″ Walking over to her dropped books she picked them back up and dusted them off. As she did she returned to her regular outfit, the magic pen she had used to transform was safely placed into her pocket. ″Sailor Earth... guess...″ Mami looked up to the moon and sighed. ″Guess I'm gonna be some lone protector of this planet now.″


	2. Scouting For The Crystal

Mami threw some jewelry magazines onto her bed and loomed over them, casting a critical eye over each. Picking up one labled Tiger's Eye she flipped through it and then swiftly tossed it back onto the bed. ″Nothing.″ She muttered before snagging the next magazine. She looked through it quickly then paused on one page. ″Maybe...″ Placing it at the head of her bed she went on to look through the rest. After she had finished she had five in her nothing pile, and three in her maybe pile. Crossing her arms she began to tap her foot. ″How should I go about this... should probably scope the places out during the daytime to see if they may have what I need.″

Turning away from the bed she grabbed a note book that was on her nightstand and quickly began to jot down locations of jewelry stores. ″After classes tomorrow I'll go check for the silver crystal.″ Clearing off her bed, Mami prepared herself for sleep and opened up her window shades so that she could see the moon. Sighing whimsically, she reached out for the moon and pretended to hold it in her hand. ″Its a shame that I can't see you in your full radiance all the time.″ Lowering her hands Mami went on to sleep.

As she slept, her mind brought her to a foggy plain where there was only a light coming from up in the sky from a balcony. From how dark it was, it seemed that the balcony was just a floating ball of light. ″You have to find the silver crystal.″ Called a soft sweet voice.

″Who are you?″ Mami called as she walked towards the light. A silhouette appeared in the shape of a woman with two buns in her hair. ″Who are you?″

″Hurry, find the silver crystal.″ the light began to fade away, and Mami began running after.

″Wait! Who are you? What is this crystal supposed to be for?″ Given no response, Mami just kept running on and on in the foggy darkness.

Awakening, Mami found herself blinded by the rising sun. ″Gah!″ She quickly pulled the curtains and began to rub her eyes. ″I'd thought I'd learn by now to close the window at night.″

That day during classes Mami began jotting down notes about some pulsars, but soon found her attention drifting away to the window. The sun was shining so brightly today. Beginning to chew on her pen she looked back to her paper and began to doodle while half listening to the lecture. ' _That girl... who is she? I think she's someone important... I wish she'd give me more to go on than just get the crystal.'_

After classes, Mami went straight to the nearest jewelry store, Osa-P. Putting on some sunglasses due to the light, Mami surveyed the signs for the store and saw there was a huge sale going on today. Women seemed to be flocking all over to come into this store. Looking inside she tilted her head and saw a mob trying to get at the jewels that were wanted. While looking about, Mami saw that there were some crystals stored up high away from the jewels on sale. They were each rather pricy, but there was one in particular that caught Mami's attention. It was hit by the sun and a rainbow began reflecting off of it. It was circular and sitting upon a pedestal. Mami's mouth became agape. ' _Could that be the-'_ Before she could finish her thought she was hit in the face with a crumpled up piece of paper.

Mami caught it and looked agitatedly down at it. Then she looked up and saw a girl with long strands of of hair connected to some buns. ″Hey, that hurts, dumpling head.″

The girl turned about and looked coyly at Mami. ″What? Oh I'm sorry...″

Mami huffed and looked back at the paper. ″30 percent?″ As Mami stated this the girl before her let out a cry of shock. A cruel enjoyment came to Mami as she heard the response and she continued. ″Study harder, dumpling head.″

The girl now was glaring at Mami and snatched the paper out of her hands. ″It's none of your business!″

Mami rolled her eyes and looked back to the jewelry store. ' _You were just throwing it away. Did you really think no one would read it? Sheesh. Have some common sense. 30 percent... haven't seen anyone get grades that bad before.'_ Mami stuffed her hands into her pocket and went on looking at the crystal in the store. ' _Think I found my first place to search...'_


	3. Sailor Moon and the Crystal

As day gave way to night, Mami slipped out of her apartment and in a trench coat walked through the lighted streets of Tokyo. Taking out her pen she looked at it solemnly and gave it a tight squeeze. Somehow she could feel the power oozing forth from the strange object. Looking up to the sky, Mami caught a glimpse of the moon before it was blocked out by clouds. ″I hope that I can get in without too much trouble.″ Stuffing the pen back in her pocket she quickened her pace.

By the time she had gotten to Osa-P, she took a deep breath and hurried away into the alleyway next to it. Secluding herself deeper into the darkness, Mami lifted the pen up in the air. ″Earth Power, Make Up!″ As she began to transform the moon shined down upon her adding its light to the light of Mami's transformation. Upon finishing her transformation, Mami prepared herself for a jump, and as she did so she went flying in the air. Reaching for a windowpane she clenched her hands tightly on it, and brought herself up. Now, precariously balancing herself on the windowpane, Mami began to shimmy the window till she heard a snap. Slowly she opened it up and as she did she was met with the strange vision of a young girl standing at the entrance of the store.

Taken aback by this Mami, looked at the girl than looked about the store further to see if there was anyone else here. There was, and this was a strange decayed looking woman with a mark upon her forehead and claws for hands. Mami's prepared to jump in to fight the monster but stopped upon hearing the girl call out.

″I'm the pretty guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Beauty and Justice! Sailor Moon!″ She then struck a pose and winked at the monster. As Mami looked at this girl she realized that her outfit looked a lot like her own, but it was white and blue instead of black and red. There was some red on this girl, but just on her boots and ribbon.

″Sailor Moon?″ Mami slowly crept in further watching as the monster scoffed at this.

″Sailor Moon? I've never heard of you. Awaken my slaves! We must collect energy for the great ruler!″ As the monster raised her hand into the air, a horde of women appeared from the darkness in the unlit store. Sailor Moon backed up a bit and looked anxiously as the other women were coming to attack her.

″No!″ Mami stepped up and glared over the scene as the girl was being attack, eventually getting scratched. Sailor Moon took one look at her wound and began to cry in terror. As she cried a piercing shriek began to erupt throughout the entire store. Mami stumbled backwards before she could help and covered her ears in pain. As she looked out to everyone else she saw they were suffering as much as she was. ″Sailor Moon! You can do it! You don't need to be so scared! Just attack!″ Mami groaned and fell to her knees holding her ears.

A cat came close to Sailor Moon and said something which led to Sailor Moon taking off her tiara and aiming it at the monster. ″Moon Tiara Boomerang!″ And in a flash of light the tiara hit the monster who let out a shriek of pain than expired, slumping over and turning to dust.

Mami stood up and rubbed the sides of her head watching with awe as this Sailor Moon looked about. Mami slowly walked over to where the crystal was and grabbed it from its case, which had shattered from the sonic scream earlier.

″Who are you?″ Sailor Moon asked as her eyes fell upon Mami. ″You... look like a Sailor like me?″

Mami flushed and stuffed the crystal into her pocket, keeping Sailor Moon from seeing what she was doing. Looking about nervously, Mami looked back to the window and leapt out of it. Running away down the alley, Mami clenched one of her hands around the crystal. He clothes transformed back to normal and she found herself walking down in a street now. Looking behind herself she saw no Sailor Moon coming after her. Taking a sigh of relief, Mami took the crystal out and looked it over. ″It doesn't feel that special... but I hope this is the silver crystal.″

Tiredly opening the door to her apartment, Mami placed the crystal underneath her pillow. ″Maybe, if I sleep with it underneath my head, I'll have a new dream where that strange woman will tell me I finally got it.″ Mami didn't change out of her clothes, and just went to bed as she was.

As she slept, her mind brought her to a foggy plain where there was only a light coming from up in the sky from a balcony. From how dark it was, it seemed that the balcony was just a floating ball of light. ″You have to find the silver crystal.″ Called a soft sweet voice.

″But I got the crystal didn't I?″ Mami called as she walked towards the light. A silhouette appeared in the shape of a woman with two buns in her hair. ″If its not the crystal, then where do I find it?!″

″Hurry, find the silver crystal.″ the light began to fade away, and Mami began running after.

″Wait! Why won't you give me anymore information?! I don't know what I'm doing!″ Given no response, Mami just kept running on and on in the foggy darkness.

Waking up with a start, Mami looked angrily down at her pillow and punched it. ″Of course this wasn't the right crystal! Now I stole a piece of jewelry for nothing!″ Mami groaned and ripped out a piece of paper. ″ Gotta give this back then... but... argh my finger prints are all over it!″ Mami smacked her head and groaned. ″I have to get rid of evidence of me being connected with this.″

Mami hurried to the bathroom and began to clean the crystal of her fingerprints, she then took out some disposable plastic gloves from under the sink, which she used for cleaning the bathroom. ″Okay... what to wrap it in...″ Mami looked over at the toilet paper, and after pulling a few strands off wrapped the crystal up in it.

That same day, Mami walked down as casually as she could towards Osa-P. As she got closer to it, she saw police all over the place investigating the area. As she got closer she could overhear them discussing something with the store owner.

″Yes, there was one thing stolen. The crystal that I keep above the rest of my stock...″

Mami flushed and began to turn away. ' _Maybe its too late to give it back?'_ Taking out the wrapped up crystal from her pocket she glared at it, then quickly threw down the alley next to the shop and quickly began to book it out of that area. ' _Please don't look at the girl running down the street!_ ' she prayed to herself.


	4. Crystal Disc

Mami sat slumped over in her chair, eyes scanning through a jewelry catalog. Her face contorted with frustration, and with a huff she tossed the catalog to the floor. Holding her head she sighed and began to shake it. ″Maybe... its something more than just a regular crystal. I can't find anything about a silver crystal anywhere.″ Looking to her window, Mami saw the sun shining in. Sighing she stood up and walked over to her closet where she took out a coat. ″Guess I should go out and take a look around the city... a walk will at least help me think.″

Once out on the streets, Mami found herself heading towards a familiar place. Passing through the glass doors to an arcade, Mami slumped herself over by a machine and sighed heavily. ″Why so gloomy Mami?″ A young man about Mami's age walked over to her, the uniform he wore showed that he obviously worked here. ″Got some big test your studying for.″

″T-test?″ Mami flushed and sat back. Quickly searching her memory she double checked to make sure she had no such engagements coming up. Relaxing herself she smiled relieved. ″Oh no, nothing academic. Thank goodness. Just got some personal stuff on my mind Motoki.″

″Hmm, gonna talk anything about it?″ Motoki sat next to Mami and gave her a coin for one of the game machines.

Taking the coin Mami smirked and put it into the Sailor V game that was before her. ″Ya see... its just these dreams again. Been bugging me a lot lately.″ She swiftly began to rush through the game level, leaping over some dragon like monsters that spat green flames at her.

″Dreams again huh? Thought of going to see a Doctor about it or something.″ Motoki scratched his head and grimaced. ″Last time you were in a funk it was cause of dreams too.″

″They'll pass I'm sure.″ Mami lied and smiled at Motoki who gave a confident smirk. ″Oh... one second. Got to beat this boss.″ Mami quickly began pressing buttons like crazy as she took on a gigantic hydra like beast. After defeating it she relaxed and paused the game.

″I'll trust you Mami. You know yourself better than I do. Just try to relax and have fun today.″ Motoki patted her shoulder and headed off to continue working.

Mami smirked and played a little with the joystick to the game console. ' _Sheesh, he's nice. Maybe he's right. I should just relax for a bit and just let this dream stuff go. I'm sure it'll still be there when I get back from a mini vacation.'_ Unpausing her game, Mami continued on through fighting monster after monster until she was defeated by a giant cloud of darkness. ″Guess I should think about heading back home...″ Mami stretched and waved to Motoki, who was in the middle of helping a little boy get past a difficult level.

As she walked down the street she caught sight of blonde girl with buns. ' _Hey... she looks kinda familiar. Wonder where it was I saw her before...'_ Drawing closer, Mami could here the girl yelling about something to a cat that was standing right in front of her. If Mami didn't know any better, it looked like that cat was glaring at the girl. Looking past them Mami saw an older woman passing out papers, which also raised her interest. ' _What's that about?'_

″Eh?! In a weird school like that?! No way!″ The girl crumpled up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder.

As it came flying at Mami a single thought popped into her head. ' _I think I remember her now...'_ As the paper smacked her in the face, Mami's eye twitched.

″Hey, don't go littering the streets!″ The cat shouted as it pointed at the paper that was at Mami's feet. The cat gawked at Mami and quickly meowed and rubbed up against the girl's leg.

″You, Bun-head! I'm not a trash can you know!″ Mami picked up the paper and glared at the girl who quickly spun around and hit Mami in the face with her pigtails.

″Oh! You're that girl from before! I'm sorry!″ Usagi gave a bow to Mami and gave a weak laugh.

Mami stared at the girl, but her eyes drifted to the cat. With her anger from being smacked in the face with paper again dissipated, she looked back to the girl and tilted her head. ″Did... that cat just talk?″

″Whaaaaa?!″ The girl jumped away from Mami and snatched up the cat. ″D-don't be silly! Cat's don't talk! Ha ha! So silly... Bye!″ The girl than ran off, her pigtail trailing behind her as Mami just watched blankly.

' _What... just happened.'_ before Mami could continue a piece of paper was thrusted into her face.

″Here. Why don't you take one too.″ The older woman smiled at Mami than went on handing out fliers.

Mami grabbed the flier and read it. ' _Crystal Disc... a new study method.'_ Mami felt her face flush as she reread the word Crystal. ' _It couldn't be... but...'_ Mami looked up to the woman and walked up to her. ″Excuse me. Where do I get this disc?″

″Oh, just read the flier. All the information is on there.″ The woman winked and walked off to find more people to give papers to.

Mami looked down at the paper and scanned it for information for the location she needed to go. Folding up the paper she smirked and began to head off in that direction. ' _Well, I thought I was just gonna relax, but fate seems to have different plans.'_

Once at home, Mami took out her laptop and inserted the Crystal disc into it. Mami stopped the disc from playing and began to look up its properties. As she began to mess around with it, the speakers began to croak out random words. ″infomation... collect... great...″ Looking curiously at this Mami began to mess a little bit more with the code of the disc until a full sentence was being said. ″We are the minions of the great ruler and we must gather any information concerning the ″Legendary Silver Crystal″.″

Mami held a hand to her head as a huge grin began to come over her face. ″So... I'm not the only one looking for it am I?″ Mami leaned back and scratched her chin. ″If they are trying to brainwash people into getting them information about the silver crystal, perhaps they've already collected some info I could... borrow.″ Mami smirked and ejected the disc from her laptop. ″Time to head back to where I got you.″

Standing outside the school where the discs were being given out, Mami hid in the shadows and tossed her pen into the air. ″Earth Power, Make up!″ Mami quickly sneaked in through a window and crept through the building. She eventually came across a locked door, which she broke with a single kick. Smiling she pumped her fists. ″This power form rocks.″ Mami entered into the room and saw a large computer which was displaying a large amount of information. Taking out a usb, Mami stuck it into the computer and quickly began to look around the computer for information. Copying the files that contained references to crystals, Mami quickly collected as much data as she could. As she did this however she heard a loud commotion coming from one of the rooms.

″What's that?″ Mami looked over her shoulder than ejected her usb before searching out what this noise was. Looking into the room she saw it completely covered in a bubbly mist. ″What in the world...″ As Mami looked in she saw Sailor Moon wondering about inside, with a large imposing figure appearing behind her. ″No!″ Slamming the door open, Mami ran in and moved her out of the way in the nick of time. ″Your enemy was right in front of you! Be more careful!″ Winking at Sailor Moon she saluted her. ″Now hurry and finish the beasty off.″ Mami than ran out of the room as Sailor Moon aimed her attack at the monster.

Mami ran down the school corridor and heard the monster let out a shriek of pain. ″Knew you could do it.″ Mami took out the usb and looked darkly at it. ″Maybe this will let me know if we can be allies or not. We both seem to be looking for the same thing.″


	5. Mami Dreams of Him

Inserting her USB, Mami watched as her computer was flooded with all the information that she had taken from the computers back at the school. Her eyes swiftly began to read through them, ″The Crystal's power will aid our great ruler in finally conquering this world... What we do know is that the Silver Crystal is with the moon princess, but we have no way of knowing who that is... We must collect energy in the mean time, as much energy as possible so as to awaken our great ruler... The humans in this Crystal Disc program will certainly give us an adequate amount of energy as they study...″

Mami clasped her hands, and took in a deep breath. Looking away from her computer Mami turned her gaze to the waning moon. Running a hand through her hair, Mami looked back to the computer.

' _So, they want to rule the world? I'm pretty sure I'll be coming conflict with these people. This Sailor Moon though. She fights against them. So maybe we could join forces. Maybe anyway.'_ Mami stretched and went on reading the documents. She found a lot of it just to be jargon for the mind control program though. As she finished about three fourths of it, she had fallen asleep.

The dream she had this night was different from the ones before. This time she dreamed of herself running away from something, her one hand brandishing a sword while the other held the delicate hand of... someone. As she looked back to the girl she was dragging along with her she saw it was the silhouette of the girl that she had been seeing in all her other dreams. Mami began to feel a rising tension in her chest, there was something off. Looking forward she kept on running. Looking at herself she realized that she looked different. She was a man. She knew it was herself, but she also knew that she was for some reason a man in this dream. Looking back to the girl she saw that she had been enveloped by darkness. Two glowing eyes leered at her and then something from the darkness blinded Mami.

Waking with a cold sweat Mami began breathing heavily. Looking to her hands she saw them quivering, but free of the girl's hand and the sword. Clenching them, Mami scoffed and quickly got herself out of bed. Walking over to her closet she took out her coat and began headed outside. The night was silent and still save for the insects that fluttered about the streetlights. Mami came to a stop in the middle of one of the streets and looked up to the moon.

″What am I?″ she quietly asked as she held her chest. Shutting her eyes she pictured the dream again, and as she did a sharp pain erupted in her head. Letting out a gasp of pain she fell onto her knees and began holding her head. Looking before her she saw a man staring back at her. He too was on his knees holding his head. The man was transparent, and out of focus like when a camera blurs things. Mami reached out to the man, and he did the same. As they touched she surged with images similar to her memories, save that she was a man in these. Falling over Mami passed out and was met for the first time nothing but darkness in her sleep.

As she awoke it was still dark, and as she began to move herself about she realized she had never left her room. Mami flinched as her head began to hurt again. ″What is this... what's happening to me?″ Mami toppled out of bed and went to the bathroom where she looked herself in the mirror. ″Am I... a man? Or was he a woman?″ Mami turned on the faucet and began splashing her face. ″Keep it together Chiba. Its a dream... a dream different from what you've been having for the last few months.″ Sighing she shook her head and sat on the toilet. Holding her aching head she glared about the bathroom. ″I feel like I'm still me. But what does that dream mean?″ Shaking her head, Mami took out some pain relievers from her medicine cabinet and went back to bed.

In the morning she headed right to school, but again found herself not able to keep her attention. She kept tapping her notebook, listening to the droning of her teacher. What should she do now? Should she keep finding ways to find the Silver Crystal, or should she just take a break from it for a bit. Sighing she slumped down in her desk. As she did she heard her teacher call her name. ″Yes Ma'am?″ Mami sat right up and stared at her smug looking teacher.

″Since your so bored with the class, why don't you show us how to finish this problem?″ Her teacher pointed at the board which had a calculus problem. Mami groaned and walked over to the board.

Staring blankly at the Sailor V game she traced the path that the screen saver's Sailor V was going. Mitoki sat next to her and patted her shoulder. ″Don't sweat it Mami, we all have our off days. What happened to get you so unfocused though?″

″A weird dream where I was a man, or met a male version of myself...″ Mami sighed and rested her head on the game's screen.

″Please don't do that.″ Mitoki said as he gently moved her head away from the screen. ″I already have to clean it from you tracing your finger all over it. That is a pretty odd dream though, but don't worry too much about it. Just a dream right?″

″Yeah, I guess so...″ Mami looked over to some girls gossiping with each other.

″Nanami hasn't been seen since she went to Hikawa Shrine... not just her either.″

″I know, I've been hearing there is some weird curse going on at that place... something to do with a blank bus. People are said to just go onto it for no reason. Like something took them over. It's freaky...″

Mami looked back to the Sailor V screen and clenched her hands. ' _Maybe I can do more than just search for a Crystal with these new powers I've gotten.'_


	6. Demon 6:00 pm Bus

Getting onto the bus to Hikawa Shrine, Mami sat herself in the back and placed her book bag on her lap. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head and gripped her bag ' _So, time for some investigation into this Demon 6:00 p.m. Bus... once I get to Hikawa Shrine anyway_.' relaxing herself, Mami leaned up against a window next to her and watched as the world outside drifted by. ' _Maybe it's something to do with this crystal thing. Those guys with the Crystal Disc were certainly interested in collecting energy from people. Maybe that's what this bus thing is about_.' Mami looked on to the front of the bus and saw that the entire bus was rather empty at this time. Looking back out the window she looked up to the sky and saw the sun slowly beginning its descent for the day.

After traveling for a few minutes Mami began to drift to sleep. Then she was awoken by the sound of an argument occurring next to her. Looking to her side, Mami saw the bun headed girl with a cat had apparently come on to the bus while she was drifting into sleep. ″If anything happens to us, it's your fault Luna! ″

″ It's all right. It's only 5:00 p.m. and if anything does happen, you can use the communicator to contact Ami.″ Mami raised an eyebrow as she watched the cat speak.

' _So it does talk and... is that a crescent moon on her forehead?_ ' While Mami was studying the cat the two met each others' gaze and the cat let out a troubled meow.

″Nya! Nya! ″ Luna began to flail about causing the bun-headed girl to tighten her hold on her.

″What's the matter Luna? You're acting really annoying. Just say what's the matter! ″ the bun headed girl glared at her cat and as she did she followed the cats gaze to Mami.

″Yes Luna. Talk some more.″ Mami smugly smirked and rested her chin in her hand.

″Ahhhh!″ The girl's shriek caused Mami to cover her ears, it was like a mini version of the screech attack that Sailor Moon used when Mami first met her. ″You again!

″Cut the shrill voice, all right? Bun-head, we meet up a lot, sheesh.″ Mami looked away and tried to think about the situation but found her thoughts flooded by the frantic questions of bun-headed girl.

″What are you doing here?!″

″I'm just taking the bus... from school.″ Mami rubbed the sides of her head and groaned.

″You mean you're a regular middle school student?!″ then under her breath she looked Mami up and down. ″Come to think of it you are wearing a school uniform.″

Frustrated, Mami took out her student I.D. and shoved it into the girl's face. ″No, I'm a full-fledged high-school student.″

″Mami Chiba... 2nd year... If you commute by bus, then you know the _Demon 6:00 p.m. Bus_? ″ The girl looked questioningly at Mami who looked thoughtfully away as she put her I.D. Away.

″Of course I know. It's on this very line right? There certainly have been a large number of strange incidents...″ Mami began to finally think over the situation as the girl had grown silent. ' _The cat can talk... and this girl has a... close resemblance to this Sailor Moon I've been seeing... could she?_ ' Mami looked over at the girl and saw her side profile. As she looked at the bun-headed girl, Mami felt her heart race. The resemblance was uncanny. ″Sailor Moon?″ The bun-headed girl let out a shriek at hearing this causing Mami to blush and look away. ″No-nothing!″ Mami looked up at the cord to the bus and pulled it.

As the bus came to halt, Mami ran down the street and didn't stop until the bus rolled off into the distance. Mami sighed and slumped her shoulders. ″Man... now I have to walk the rest of the way to Hikawa Shrine. Though...″ Mami looked around to make sure there was no one watching. Pulling out her pen she gripped it and hid behind a tree. ″Gives me a chance to transform just in case this is something big.″

Running down the street, Mami hurried to make it to the mysterious blank bus that arrives at 6:00 p.m. Upon reaching Hikawa Shrine, Mami began to sneak around the premises. As she got to a sign for the shrine she hid behind it and looked around the place. There was the bun-headed girl with her cat, and yet again the cat was speaking

″But remember Usagi! The ″Legendary Silver Crystal″ is something we must never allow to fall into the enemy hands!″

As she listened to this Mami quickly hid herself behind the sign again as Usagi looked back at her. Mami waited till the two walked away for her to leave from behind the sign. ' _So they are looking for the crystal too. What for? Are we allies?_ ' Mami crossed her arms and walked down to the street, by the bus stop. ' _Whatever the case may be, I need to investigate this bus._ ' Soon after this assertion, Mami saw Usagi coming towards her and in a panic Mami hid behind the bench that was at by the bus stop.

″Usagi! That bus is strange! It has a flashing red light!″ The cat's voice rang into Mami's ears causing her to peek past the bench.

While Mami looked she saw Usagi give chase after the bus. ' _I need to go with her!_ ' Mami chased after the bus and as they got to a wall a dark portal appeared which the bus began to fade into. ″No! I can't let it get away!″ Mami was about to jump for it when a squirming cat was tossed to her.

″Take care of Luna!″ Usagi shouted as she began to disappear into the portal.

Mami stomped her feet and braced herself to jump into the portal. ″I have to come in too!″ Mami leapt and with the extra strength that she had with her Sailor form, she got through in time. As she did she felt a sharp pain rush through her head. Looking back over her shoulder she saw the male version of herself just standing there holding the cat. Looking back to her arms, Mami saw that she had the cat still. There was the sound of something shattering and the vision of her male self disappeared.


End file.
